A Plain Full-Grown Shop Owner
by Dusk - BlackWarGreymon X
Summary: I typed this because I'm inspired by Kdrevm and his entertaining story. This story is almost similar to 'A Simple Teenage Shop Owner", but this is strictly pair of Naruto X Yubelluna version. Though I'm not expert of Highschool DXD, I'm need help of the plot from you guys' and gals' help and opening for your possible suggestions. That will be much appreciated. Thank you. :)


Karlamine prided herself as a knight with honor. She is one of female warriors who serve her _king_ , Riser, and the Phenex family, one of the last remaining pillars that made up Devil society. The Phenex family have inherent powers that equivalent to that of the legendary creature, the fire bird Phoenix. There is another thing she was proud of, her fellow peerage, her comrades, her friends. Ever since Karlamine resurrected as a devil by a knight piece, she learned things from them. Four girls who have fashion sense which includes Riser's younger sister, her fellow knight who unfortunately only follow orders and does not uphold a code of honor, twin catgirls who specialize in hand-to-hand combat, younger and very dangerous twin girls who wielded chainsaws to cut down their opponents without second thought, girl wielded a wooden staff in combination with martial arts, and two pawn maids. Only two females who she considered best friends. Rook masked woman who respect her opponents and willing to give it all in the fight. Another woman known as Riser's cunning Queen, she is the most beautiful and the strongest female in the peerage with powerful fire magic. The relationships between herself and her two best friends were extremely close, love each other as sisters and who have negative opinions of their king which they keep it to themselves. It was because of the closeness that Karlamine felt that she knew her sister-like friends' emotions rather well. Though recently, something or rather someone had been testing that thought.

Yubelluna was someone that all men who want to claim her for only themselves. Due her gorgeous body which blessed by God, she had become a woman who is extremely hard to be ask out. Every man tried to ask her on a date, but she rejected them like annoying mosquitos. It was only with Karlamine's closest friends that the gorgeous woman not very interest to have romantic relationship with her admirers, stalkers and perverts. Despite been a devil, the Queen only see were lust in the men's eyes and she don't want be with someone who has greedy and perversion personality, especially her king Riser. But now recently, her behavior seemed became strange. The gorgeous woman would spend shorter amounts of time in the battle fields where they spar each other or meet the library to enjoy reading books, though the masked rook found it boring for that last pastime. When the Queen would actually show up, she wouldn't accept any treats offered by Karlamine and don't have time to spar with Isabela. She would just not read much of her books and looked out the window where red-colored forest is. At first Karlamine had simply played it off as Yubelluna simply being Yubelluna but that thought was slowly wiped from her mind after several weeks of this behavior. The knight had held off sending her familiar to shadow the gorgeous woman in order to respect Yubelluna's privacy but that resolve had slowly crumbled.

Armored Karlamine sighed to herself as she ran her hand through her light brown hair with white headband. It was early afternoon and she was currently sitting in the library behind the large table with her best friend rook standing by her side. The buxom, short light brown (with three red highlights across) haired woman, wearing plain white mask which covers the right side of her face, stood with crossing arms on her large chest and despite her stern look, concern showed in her grey eyes.

"This has been going on for several weeks, Karla-chan. She hasn't laid a finger on a single sweet you tried to give her and didn't even turn a page to continue reading her books. Even though Riser doesn't care, he will soon find suspicious about Yubelluna's absences when she's in human world. If this continues, that bastard will use those excuses to punish her till he _completely pleases_. *spat in disgust* I think it's time we get to the bottom of this before Riser does." Isabela seriously stated with a hint of concern in her voice.

Karlamine sighed to herself once again as she let her best friend's words sink in. Despite Isabela doesn't like the idea of spying on strongest female in Riser's peerage either, but the knight knew the rook was right. It was breach of privacy and both wanted their sister-like friend to feel comfortable with telling about her issues. But from the looks of things, Yubelluna was not going to tell them. They also doing this to protect and help their best friend from Riser before he finds out.

"You're right, Isa-sempai." Karlamine agreed the rook.

The knight sighed out before placing her hands on the table in front of her. Slowly a blood red, circular symbol appeared on the surface of the table. The symbol began to glow an eerie red before a flash of light emitted from it, forcing Karlamine and Isabela to look away. When they finally able to open their eyes, they turned and saw the creature Karlamine had summoned.

The best way to describe the creature was as a miniature unicorn. The horn shines on its forehead as its hooves standing all fours on the surface of the wooden table. Its eyes locked on Karlamine's before it suddenly took off towards the knight. The young armored woman had a gentle smile on her face as she petted the small horned horse's snout. This was her one and only summon that she had acquired in the familiar forest.

"Do you remember Yubelluna?" Karlamine asked.

The small unicorn looked up its master and gave a small nod.

"Good. I want you to follow her around. See what's she is up to. Stay hidden from her by using your transformation disguise. Do not let her know you're following her." The knight gently commanded.

The creature used its hoof to make a mock salute before made a cute neigh and dashing its way out of the open window, leaving Karlamine alone with Isabela.

"I can't help but anxious for the results."

"Indeed." Karlamine agreed as she nodded whilst her eyes continued to stare out the window.

* * *

The sun was shining down bright from it's in the sky. The rays of sunlight illuminated the streets as citizens casually went about their days. Cars zoomed up and down the roads as shop owners happily greeted and spoke their customers.

It was on this particular summer day that we found Yubelluna making her way through the busy streets. Yubelluna is beautiful, busty woman that looked to be around in the age of early twenties. She has long, wavy purple hair that falls all the way down her back and matching eyes. At the front, the right side of her hair falls over her breast and covers her right eye, whilst the left side falls near the top of her pants. Her attire is navy-blue leather jacket that covers her impressively huge chest and little bit of her cleavage, black smooth pants that hugged her legs and her large bottom, and white heeled shoes. She would wearing her normal clothes, but she prefer not to attract unwanted attention because her dress is little too much for the public, especially males. But she's fined with it because her clothes she's wearing now are fashion enough for her beauty, more importantly for _certain someone_. Her neck and cleavage held with a gold choker with blue and red jewels. For accessories, she wears a black headband with a red-orange jewel over her forehead to keep her long hair in place. For cosmetics, she wears purple lipstick and fingernail polish, matching her eyes and hair. Her gorgeous form caught the attention of many pedestrians who sought to get her attention but they were all ignored, especially single males as they cried with anime tears streaming down their cheeks.

Yubelluna continued to make her way through the streets, making a turn every once in a while before eventually stopping in front of a shop. The store's display window was adorned with different pictures of various sweets and other treats. Kanji surrounded these pictures boasting about their quality authenticity. Above the windows sat a medium sized sign that reads _"_ _Uzumaki's Sweets_ _"._

Yubelluna pushed open the doors of the shop, making a small bell ring loudly through the shop. Several occupants threw glances towards her before returning their attention back towards their desserts. The woman ignore these looks as she strode her up to the front of the store where the counter was located. She stood still for several seconds before ringing the bell. It only took several seconds for her get a response.

"I'm coming!" Someone gently shouted out from the back room of the shop before going in silence.

Yubelluna continued to stand at the counter for several more seconds before the owner of the voice was revealed.

The man was a young handsome adult, at least when you considered the fact he was running the store all by himself. He looked to be around 25 years of age. He had sun-kissed, golden blonde hair that went well with his tanned skin. His face has three cat-like whisker marks on each cheek. He was rather taller than her, standing at respectable 6 foot and had a lean build. His light oceanic blue eyes lit up when they met Yubelluna's purple ones. He was currently wearing a black apron that seemed to be covered in a mixture of sugar and flour. Underneath, he wore a very plain orange button down shirt and a pair of khakis.

"Hey, Yube-chan!" The man greeted as he approached the counter.

For the first time since the beginning of her enjoy, the purple eyed woman made a gentle, beautiful smile as she leaned over the counter. The male bent over the counter as well and their lips met in center. The two stayed in this position for several seconds, catching attention of several customers, especially a boy that look strangely like a bit, a cute but stoic petite girl and a woman wearing a triangular-shaped sunglasses, before the couple eventually pulling back.

Yubelluna had a small blush on her complex face features as she stared at the bashful blonde in front of her. This man was Naruto Uzumaki and her first ever boyfriend. At the thought of this, Yubelluna blushed even more as the concept was still new to her. The two had only begun courting 1 month, 3 weeks, 5 days, 8 hours, 44 minutes and 9 seconds. She had been keeping track.

You see, the meeting between the unlikely couple had happened completely by chance. The time Riser took a spa day with most of his peerage while Karlamine and Isabela had been particularly busy one day, leaving the gorgeous woman on her own by going to the human world to find new interesting sites. In that time, she was wearing a dress consisting of a navy blue tunic top with gold accents and a pale blue skirt with open sides, and black shoes over matching thigh-high stockings with garterbelts. The top reveals much of her cleavage, over this, she wears a white overcoat with black and gold accents and matching pauldrons. She heard rumors that one of the shops are main attraction to the public but she don't know which and where, so she walked aimlessly around the city. She would've continued on until one of fellow peerage members had found her if it hadn't been for the blonde standing in front of her.

Naruto had been standing in front of his opened shop and was advertising it. When he saw curious woman walking by him, he had immediately stopped her and offered a small sample of a vanilla cream wonton. The woman thought the man try to bribe her to date him, but she was wrong because she surprised to see his eyes were politeness and warmth instead selfishness and lust. For the first time, the woman saw this man was focusing her straight in the eyes. Most men only stare at her huge bust or her large butt, but not this case for this blonde. After shrugging and thinking she can't be rude to not accept the offer, the woman analyzed the small treat before grabbing it and took a small bite of it in her mouth. She chewed it slowly for several seconds before freezing. The man had been initially scared that he had done something wrong as the woman remained unresponsive. His worry was alleviated however when the woman immediately dashed into his shop and sat at one of the chairs placed at the counter. She had a menu in her hand and was looking intensively. When he finally managed to get behind the counter, the woman had already begun listing off several items she wanted. Naruto could only chuckle at the enthusiasm behind his real gorgeous customer.

At first their relationship had been professionally as customer and cook, albeit slightly more relaxed. The blonde haired man had a charismatic air to him that made Yubelluna share a good conversation with him. After several weeks, the man had gradually made the woman interest in him and transcended their relationship into a more friendly than before. The woman would come to the shop to talk about her day and exchange casual conversations with Naruto, whilst also enjoying his delicious sweets. Naruto would be happy to oblige her with treats and a chat whilst also giving her large discounts. This pattern had continued for several more weeks before eventually the blonde haired man asked the woman out. The request had taken the Low-Class Reincarnated Devil Queen by surprise and had honestly left her stunned. A normal human want to start their friendship to become the romantic one. For several weeks known to the man, Yubelluna found him very opposite of other men who only see her without clothes. The blonde is not just polite, he's the most caring, enthusiastic, unique charisma, and kindness man with friendly nature she ever met. The one who see her not just a woman, also a true friend. Not realizing what the Queen's thinking, Naruto had apparently taken this as a no and immediately apologized to the woman. The depressed tone the man had taken snapped the beautiful-buxom woman from her trance before she grabbed the man, unconsciously forcing some of her devil strength into her arm, and pulled him closer to her. She hesitated once again before offering up a meek "yes" and placing a small kiss on his cheek, which left a purple lipstick mark on the blonde's face.

From that point on, the relationship between the two had been growing exponentially. Yubelluna could be consistently seen at the store, sharing a conversation with her boyfriend. The woman was content with sitting on his lap and having him feed her treats or share reading her books during some of the less busy moments of the day. His gentle arms combined with the natural warmth he exuded had immediately convinced the woman to make her boyfriend hold her waist. Though been strongest female than her fellow peerage members, Yubelluna found the man's embrace very comforting that make her safer in her boyfriend's arms. Naruto had no problem in indulging the gorgeous woman and now could usually be seen letting the woman rest her head on his shoulder like a pillow.

Their relationship had been going amazingly except for one small issue. The issue of her being a devil. The woman had always felt a certain amount of guilt whenever her partner shared a part of his day with her and she couldn't be completely truthful with him. Sometimes she was summoned in the middle of their conversations, forcing her to leave without any warning at all. When she would return, she would once again have to lie and embellish her activities. The blonde haired man would always accept the woman's excuses which only caused her to feel an even larger amount of guilt. She knew if the relationship continued to an even higher level that she would be forced to reveal her nature and worse, she really don't want to think about Riser learn her relationship with a human and Naruto meet him. But for now, she would allow the issue to rest.

"How is your day off been, Yube-chan?" Naruto asked, snapping the woman out her small trance.

Her eyes met his before she offered a small shrug.

"Nothing special, darling. Well, it will be right now." Yubelluna said as her voice is both soothing and alluring when her lips curled into a smile.

Then she jumped up on the counter, causing two huge orbs on her chest to jiggle in the process. Naruto rolled his eyes at the woman's behavior whilst a small smile played across his lips. He placed his hands on either side of the woman's waist before dragging her over the counter and setting her on his lap as he sat down on a stool. The woman let out a please humming as Naruto's arm wrapped around her waist. She rested her head on his shoulder before her humming was silenced when a stick of dango was placed in front of her lips. The purple haired woman opened her mouth and allowed her boyfriend to feed her the snack. Her voice turned into an appreciative moan as enjoyed the combination of her boyfriend's baking and embracing. If her fellow peerage members had seen her like this, they would be absolutely shocked at amount of emotions that she has a boyfriend which was almost impossible because there was no men on Earth have a romantic relationship with this woman who is _way_ out of their league, except her beloved Naruto.

"Hey, Yube-chan?" Naruto asked, once again snapping the woman out of her train of thought.

She briefly lifted and turned her head only to feel the blonde haired man's lips against her own. Her eyes widened in shock at the sudden contact before she relented to the kiss. The two held that position for several seconds before Naruto pulled back, leaving Yubelluna with a heavy blush. The woman's eyes locked with his, surprising her with the amount of emotions present in the sapphire orbs.

"I love you." Naruto softly stated, once again surprising the woman.

This had been the first time of them had ever gone as far to say the "L" word to each other. Once single adults, that would be surprising to most but both had agreed they would rather not rush the relationship. Over the course of the relationship, their feelings for each other had been growing immensely but neither had ever taken it this far. Though once she saw the strong emotions behind her boyfriend's eyes, a reaction was set off within herself.

"I love you too, Naruto-kun." Yubelluna returned passionately, causing a large grin to sprout up on his face.

The woman brought into a massive hug as Naruto wrapped his both arms around her. Yubelluna softly giggled at the man's reaction before she closed her eyes, with a small smile on her face. In the end, she chose to just snuggle into the embrace and enjoy this special moment with her boyfriend.

* * *

"Are you absolutely sure of what you saw?" Karlamine asked as her summon stood on all fours in front of her.

Once a same strange boy at the shop, the creature was once again in its unicorn form as it reported its findings to the knight. The unicorn gave a small nod before neigh, making the young armored woman lean back in the sofa.

"Thank you. You are dismissed." Karlamine commanded, causing the summon to disappear in a small puff of smoke.

Isabela sat by her best friend's side with a shocked look adorning the left side of her face. The two sat like that for several moments before the rook finally spoke up.

"If this is true, then that means…" Isabela trailed off as the idea became so absurd that she couldn't even articulate. Karlamine nodded, sharing the same amount of shock as the rook.

"Yes. Yube-sempai has a boyfriend and he seems to be a human."

"…"

"…"

"…If he finds out about this, Riser definitely will be angry with Yubelluna."

* * *

"The Bomb Queen has a boyfriend?" The young, beautiful red haired girl asked in surprise.

Her name is Rias, born to the Gremory family, one of the last remaining pillars that made up Devil society. The Gremory family was known for their kindness towards each other and their peerage. Standing in front of her king and holding a small bag in her hands, the same cute but stoic petite girl slowly nodded.

"That's correct," Koneko, Rias' rook, spoke in dull tone, "Since I heard rumors about a certain popular sweet shop just today, I went to it for the treats. It even surprised me that the owner made very delicious food, but I didn't expect Yubelluna to be there and kissed the whiskered-man."

There was a smiling dark haired beauty stood next to her Rias, with her hands clasped behind her back. It was the red haired girl's queen, a former fallen angel.

"Ufufufufu. It seems Riser's Queen enjoying spend time with the shop owner than her king. I wonder how those two become a couple." Akeno commented.

Leaning on the corner of the clubroom, there was blonde teenage boy, with his arms crossed. It was Rias' knight, one of the victims of the Holy Sword Project.

"Yes. I too wonder the same thing." Kiba agreed with Akeno.

The red haired girl ignored her queen and knight, still processing the information given from her rook.

"Is he human?" Rias asked.

The stoic petite girl nodded.

"Yes," Koneko answered, "Though, he seems unaware that Yubelluna is devil by the looks of it."

"All right. Anything else?"

The rook was silence for the moment before continuing to speak.

"…Despite him being human, I found something odd about that man."

The Gremory heiress raised her eyebrow in surprised for her rook's voice sounded uncertain.

"What something odd about him?" Rias inquired in curiosity.

The former Nekoshou hesitated a little till now.

"When he served me my treats in person…For curiosity, I used my senses and found something of Uzumaki-san closely. Besides happily warmth air surrounded him, I felt a mysterious aura," Koneko stoically explained, "A powerful one, Rias-sama."

The red haired heiress surprised again for her rook's serious statement. Could it be?

"Does he possess a Sacred Gear?" Rias seriously implored.

Koneko only shook her head. Unfortunately, her devil's senses did not find anything trace of Sacred Gear within that blonde man.

"He does not. But, he appears to be hiding something important which acquires our attention."

The High-Class Pure-Blooded Devil King sat down her chair in front the table, letting her rook's serious words sink in. A human has a mysterious potential got the attention of cold and stoic petite Nekoshou, that is something worth to find out. Many questions appeared in Rias' mind about the blonde haired man. Is he half human? Is he Exorcist? Does the Bomb Queen know something about the blonde? Is she planning to recruit the whiskered-man for her king? Did Riser order her to do it? Does Riser even know his queen in relationship with a human? If Riser planning to recruit the whiskered-man to strengthen his large peerage, it will increase the problem for Rias to challenge her _fiancé_ in the Rating game to break the engagement between them. Then she have to recruit that shop owner first. She will do anything that can help her chances to defeat Riser and not marrying that selfish bastard. _Anything_. Planning to reincarnate two people into devils for her peerage. One brown haired pervert who possesses the Sacred Gear, and one blonde whiskered-man with unknown capabilities.

"Then it settle. We need to learn more about this Uzumaki. If he has a hidden potential which you describe, Koneko-chan, then it may be a possibility when I recruit not just one, but two new devils for my peerage in this week. We cannot let Riser get to him first." Rias stated.

Three peerage members nodded for their king/friend, whilst Koneko busy eating cookies inside her bag which she got it from _Uzumaki's Sweets_. The man can make delicious sweet treats of the gods.

* * *

"ACHOO!"

' **Bless you,'** a primal voice said in whiskered-man's mind **, 'Again.'**

'Thanks, Kurama.' Naruto said inwardly as he done covering his mouth with his arm before continuing his cleaning duty. He's suddenly kept sneezing for some reason.

Naruto smiled to himself as he steadily ran a rag over the counter of his shop. The last customer had long since left, leaving the blonde haired man all to himself. A small light directly above his head was the only one on, highlighting the man in mysterious light.

To others, Naruto Uzumaki was simply the only employee working at the small sweet shops. But in reality, the man held so much more. He was Naruto Uzumaki, Jinchuuriki of the Nine-Tailed Fox, descendant of The Sage of the Six Paths and Asura Otsutsuki, and future Hokage. Well, the last title was true until he found himself in this world.

A last ditch effort by Kaguya had sent him roaring through space and time using her powers. Just as he had managed to seal her, that megalomaniac woman had activate the technique. The experience had been painful as his very existence was tested by the laws of space and time. It felt as if his body had been torn apart and put back together over a whole century before he finally regained any sense of awareness. When he awoke, he found himself located in a desert that seemed to stretch for miles. Exhausted, injured and dehydrated, he was forced to trudge his way through the golden sand of Sahara Dessert.

It has taken him several days to reach any type of civilization. His first contact was with a small town that seemed to be centered in the oasis. The citizens had been rather put off at the sight of a basically naked, blonde haired, bleeding man limping his way into a town. Despite it was shredded at the end of The Fourth Great Ninja War, man he missed his bright orange-black clothes. Luckily some of the town folks decided to show him a bit of mercy and healed him up. They spoke a completely different languages than his own, forcing him to leave eventually.

From there, he spent the better part of several months exploring the world. The world he found himself in was entirely different from his own. The absence of Chakra within humans was the first big shock. Chakra was basically non-existent in the world. Pure nature chakra was even harder to find as the pollution being spewed out by the humans clouded the world. The second big shock was the advancement in technology. Back in his world, trains and Chakra armor were some of the most advanced technology he had laid his eyes on. In this world, a train was considered obsolete compared to the flying machines that flew across the sky faster than the speed of sound. All of this was a huge shock to the young ninja and all the Tailed-Beasts within him.

Eventually, after much travelling, Naruto had decided to settle down in Japan. The people here spoke the same language as him and the culture was rather accepting of some ridiculous things. He figured he would be able to easily fit in despite is lack of knowledge.

The first thing he had done was make his way to a library. After henging some clothes onto himself, he had snuck his way into the library's bathroom and created several clones. Naruto and his clone crew then spent the rest of the day going through the library, learning basic information that would better help him blend in, especially learning exhaustedly all the languages of this world for better communication. Unfortunately, there was guy who desperately holding his balls to not urinate, waiting one of the stalls (which each of Naruto's shadow clones were in) to be unoccupied. Poor the janitor had to clean up the mess on the _wet_ floor.

The first obstacle he ran into was the fact that he did not exist. According to the government, he had no Social Security Number, no Passport, and no License, absolutely nothing. His first task was to remediate it. This had taken a lot of infiltration, document manipulation and even a tiny bit of Genjutsu usage. That last one had taken a very long amount of time due to his utter lack of any knowledge regarding the art. Though in the end, he managed to cast one that made it slightly easier to influence others to go along with his will. An absolutely amateur technique that any beginning Genin could have learned in a matter of days but to Naruto, it was a huge success.

So according to the government, he was Naruto Uzumaki, orphaned since birth with no family ties whatsoever. He spent the first 16 years of his life in the orphanage in Tokyo before eventually finding himself a job. After scraping enough money together, the young man managed to purchase a small property that, with a combination of henged clones, he managed to turn into a respectable shop that sold sweets of all kind. Of course, he had originally wanted it to be ramen themed in remembrance of all the good times he had at Ichiraku's but decided against it once he realized that no matter what he did, his ramen would always pale in comparison to the legendary noodles. Also he had been surviving off of sweets since his arrival in this world so might as well start making his own. After making sure the shop was completely finished, he began to advertise.

Due to his rather small budget, he was forced to stand in front of the store and hand out flyers. He had a clone in the back, make a small amount of treats that he would give out as samples. Meanwhile he would stand outside, a plate full of treats in one hand and handful of flyers. It had all started off rather slow but once a rave couple had stepped forward and tried a pair of dango, it all picked up. Steadily, a stream of customers slowly began to enter the shop. His clone began to serve the people outside while he attended to the others outside. By the end of the day, he had managed to make over sixty thousand yen in profit. That night, he managed to sleep very well in the backroom of his shop.

9 years, his shop had experienced a wide range of success. It had become a local hit around the neighborhood and Naruto managed to even acquire some people he would call "regulars". He also made friends of two _interesting_ people with almost _similar_ lives of his. They often visit him not just for sweets, also to enjoy spending time with each other. Years of hard work, Naruto managed to buy large Plasma TV screen to entertain not just himself also his customers, queen-sized mattress for sleeping, and few 'secret features' hidden somewhere in the shop. Everything was going quite well for the blonde haired man.

Things changed on the day he met Yubelluna. He had once again advertising his store when he saw something got his attention, a very gorgeous woman. His eyes had immediately locked on to the beautiful, purple haired woman that had been curiously walking down the street towards him. She was wearing a strange wardrobe he never seen before but makes it perfect for her very, voluptuous body. In years seeing women with impressive busts, hers is bigger than his head that made his 'grandmother' Tsunade's chest into shame. For being a polite gentleman, he kept his eyes focus on her beauty-complex face. For some unknown reason, he want to go to her. The woman immediately caught his interest and he knew he had to know more. So he decided to offer her a flyer. After the woman gave him a critical eye, he did not expect for the woman to suddenly rush into his shop and set up camp in a seat.

He also didn't expect the woman to keep coming back. Day after day, the young purple-haired woman would continue to come back to his shop for him. At first, Naruto had just attempted to get to know the woman. Their conversations were plain and long. Slowly, that began to change. Naruto began to grow curious about her more. He started to ask questions about her day, her mood, and her feelings. At first he was met the reserved attitude that she showed only to men. Not one to be put off by such behavior, Naruto continued to poke and prod at her cautious exterior. Slowly, ever so slowly, he managed to warm his way past the woman's exterior and find a place in her heart. Her could answers became comments and teases began to show the more amount of interest. As the weeks went by, the woman began to open up more and more to him as he did the same. Naruto's mind by the time, he could truly consider the woman a close friend. The feeling of friendship soon develop into something more as they became more and more open with each other. Too often he would find himself getting lost in her purple eyes. He noticed that his stares would last a bit longer whenever he got to chance to look at her rear or impressively huge breasts.

Panic had quickly began to rise in him when he noticed his feelings for her. That panic was soon relieved, however, when he began to some changes in Yubelluna. She began to tease him by sitting on his lap while eating her treats. Her excuse was that he gave off a certain warmth that she found very comforting due to the harsh winter they were going through at that point of the year. He could feel her gaze locked on his back whenever he was preparing desserts for other customers. She would become defensive whenever any female customers showed the slightest signs of attraction towards him. Well, she isn't the only one to be defensive to be honest. Any single males did the same thing as they focused her huge bust and her large bottom. He can read the men's eyes that they were thinking dirty to claim Yubelluna. So, he decided to secretly make and henge his clones into random girls before ordering them to attack any pervert men who laid their eyes on the purple haired woman. Leaving the perverted men confused why they had been beaten into bloody pulps by many 'girls' who came out of nowhere and vanished out of thin air after done with them. It often sometimes in the shop, but the other customers don't mind at all as they were busy eating their food while unfortunately male perverts who gazed on certain purple haired woman be beaten up by strange 'girls' who entered the shop before left without a trace. They rather not interfere the wrath of females. Due to dealing with his own feelings and emotions, he was able to figure out that Yubelluna was attracted to him. It had come off as a shock at first to think that the woman's feelings for him stretched any further but friendship, but he soon became to accept it as Yubelluna's behavior became more and more pronounced. In the end, Naruto had decided to act on these feelings and ask the woman out. And to his pleasant shock, she had accepted. He could of sworn that he heard his godfather Jiraiya screaming of pure joy for him from somewhere in the heavens. Ever since then, the two had been happily together. The relationship between them hadn't changed much except they were much more open about their feelings for each other. Yubelluna no longer needed an excuse to sit on his lap while hugging and small kisses had become the normal greeting between the two. It was honestly some of the best time the blonde haired man had in his rather short life. He is the luckiest man alive.

Naruto's train of thought was abruptly cut off when he heard the telephone ringing next to him. So he picked it up and answered.

"Hello, this is ' _Uzumaki's Sweets, where the treats are the food of the Gods'_. May I help you?" Naruto spiritly greeted with polite and cheekily manner.

*Chattering*

"Oh hey, Wade. How are you doing?" Naruto asked one of his best friends in this world.

*Chattering*

"Killed one of the drug lords in Mexico, huh? The bounty money that you _earned_ , you used some of that money to buy the chimichangas and tacos for yourself, did you?" Naruto guessed as there's no surprise as ever.

*Proclaiming, mimicking of Mexican music, munching, laughing before chattering*

"How I'm doing? The usual as always. The customers enjoyed my food and Yubelluna came by again to enjoy be with this awesome guy right here." Naruto answered with a proud tone as pointed his thumb to his chest for emphasis.

*Pleadingly chattering*

"FOR THE THOUSANDS OF TIMES I SAID NO, WADE. I AM NOT TAKING PICTURES OF YUBE-CHAN BEEN NAKED BEFORE SENDING THE IMAGES ONLINE TO YOU, PERVERT." Naruto deadpanned.

*Comically wailing, sniffing, complaining before chattering*

"What else? Hmm. Actually…there is shocking news I learned today." Naruto stated.

*Chattering*

"What is it you ask? Well, drum roll please?"

*Dramatic drumming effect*

"One of my customers who came here today…A petite girl…She had something that I hadn't felt in a very long time. Wade…she has chakra." Naruto seriously explained.

There was a moment of silence till you heard a scream "WHAT!?" in the phone.

*Chattering*

"No, I don't know her. And I tried to get more information of her but she left before I get a chance. She's was on a hurry though." Naruto stated.

*Chattering*

"She does not look like a ninja from my world. I don't know there are few people who has chakra here."

*Chattering*

"I could off go after that petite girl to find out who she is and how she has chakra, but Yubelluna will think _differently_ what I was planning to do when she find outs. I don't want to be skin alive by Yube-chan." Naruto predicted with fear in his voice.

*Laughing before chattering*

The whiskered-man raised his eyebrow.

"What the petite girl looks like?" Naruto confusingly repeated.

*Chattering*

"What do you mean what size of the girl's boobs are!? Why you ask that all of the sudden!?...You know what, forget I asked that," Naruto groaned before continuing speaking, "Okay, I think that is about it today. So, how's Snakes doing by the way?" Naruto asked in curiosity, referring his second best friend in this world.

*Chattering*

"Still quiet as ever. That is definitely not surprising. So, do you know what's he up to right now?"

*Chattering*

"He's visiting his master's grave to pay his respect. That's what I would do when I'm back in my world." Naruto commented as he sadly smiled, remembering deaths of Haku and Zabuza, Hiruzen and Asuma Sarutobi, Neji Hyuuga, Nagato, Itachi and Obito Uchiha, his godfather and his parents.

*Chattering*

The blonde haired man's smile became bright.

"Thanks for being caring, Wade. But I already know they still here in my heart as long as I remember them. And…I have you, Snake-sempai, Yube-chan, and all Tailed Beasts who are inside my gut. That's what it matters." Naruto warmly stated.

*Crying and sniffing before chattering*

"What? Are you a hurry or something?"

*Chattering before snickering*

The man raised his eyebrow for his best friend's behavior and what he had said.

"What two young, pretty women are entering my shop right now?" Naruto confusingly asked.

Right on cue, the Konoha shinobi heard the door to his shop open suddenly. He looked up and was immediately frozen in place by what he saw and his best friend was right. Standing in the entrance of his shop were two pretty young women. Both were dressed strangely, one with knight armor and one with half-ripped dark green jacket and black pant (which the other was cut off). The one in front had brown hair with headband wrapped around her head. Her eyes were narrowed as her gaze locked onto his form. The stern masked woman with behind her was what some would describe to be the ideal female fighter. Her light brown hair with red highlights, half-angular face and her determined eye would've be the one who doesn't like confident men underestimate her. Fortunately for him, Naruto was a faithful and kept his eyes firmly locked at eye level, avoiding looking at the masked woman's large chest.

' **Okay, I know I already asked this and I saying it again. How in the Kami your freakishly, weird friend is always right what happened next. What is he, a seer?'** Irked Kurama asked in the whiskered-man's mind, questioning a _certain mercenary's_ predictions.

The blonde haired man ignored the Great Nine-Tailed Fox's good question as he kept gazing on two women whilst hearing his best friend's hysterical laughter from the phone before the other side hanged up. The man then put the phone down back where it was place.

"I'm sorry ladies but we are closed for tonight. You're free to come back tomorrow when we're open." Naruto cheekily stated.

The armored woman's eyes narrowed even furthered at the man's innocent behavior. She began to slowly make her way towards the counter while her masked friend followed close behind. Naruto remained completely still, a small smile still on his face as the irate knight marched her way towards.

"What is your relationship with Yubelluna?" Karlamine demanded while slamming her hands down on the counter.

Naruto and Kurama caught a brief spike of energy coming from the woman before Isabela placed her hand on Karlamine's shoulder. The energy immediately died down but it still lasted long enough to Naruto's energy. Whatever that energy was, it felt strong yet nothing like chakra. It intrigued whiskered-man and the fox.

' **That's new. And** **judging by their emotions, they appeared to be your vixen's friends.'** Kurama amusingly stated, causing the blonde haired man to nod for agreement inwardly.

"Oh, you gals know Yube-chan? I wondered why she hasn't talked about you guys more often." Naruto remarked.

Naruto had to hold in a snicker and his Tailed Beast was laughing hard in his mind as they literally saw the armored woman grow angrier in front of him. Yubelluna had actually spoke about her sister-like friends who would look out for her and take care for each other during serving their some _boss_. He could only assume that these women were the same ones she spoke.

"Answer my question." Karlamine managed to spit out in between her clenched teeth.

Naruto's smile grew a bit larger and Kurama keep snickering as he turned his back to the two women and began to clean his cooking station. Immediately, Karlamine's anger spiked again and she had to be physically restrained by calm Isabela from attacking the man.

"Yube-chan is my girlfriend. We've been happily together for several weeks at this point." Naruto finally answered calmly whilst cleaning up several of his utensils.

He was greeted with silence for several seconds, forcing him to turn around to see how the women were reacting. His face was immediately inches away from breast. He forced his gaze up and saw Isabela's calm face looking down at him.

"Well, we're Yubelluna's friends and we've noticed that she's been acting rather strangely lately. We've been trying to get the bottom of why and I think we've found the reason." Isabela calmly commented with a hint of seductive tone whilst placing her hand on the man's chest.

' **Kit, she is trying to charm you with that same energy. Though the inside of her didn't look pleased doing this, but I know she's attempting to test your devotion for your gorgeous mate.'** Kurama warned and stated as his container nodded in agreement inwardly.

Naruto quickly turned his head and gently removed the woman's hand from his chest, shocking her in the process. Though it irked her and she didn't like it what she did but for protecting her best friend, Isabela been purposefully trying to tempt the man to see if he was faithful and had even been using a small amount of her magic to enhance her appeal. For a human to have broken through it so easily, that interested her.

"I'm sorry if I have been stealing Yube-chan away from you gals. I just can't help but spoil her whenever I see her face." Naruto honestly explained whilst at the shocked woman's half-face. His attention was snatched away Isabela when Karlamine appeared in front of his face.

"Who exactly are you? You look to be around our age yet I don't see you around the neighborhood. How do you work here in far distance and not attend college?" Karlamine demanded with a hint of anger. This man was suspicious and she would not allow her fellow peerage member get hurt because of him.

Hearing that suspicious question, Naruto stood calmly before he made the best, large fox-grin.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I'm just a plain full-grown shop owner… **Believe it**."

* * *

There are going to be multicrossover characters. I changed the title to make sure you guys don't get confuse what _really_ meant


End file.
